Any Time Is Too Much Time
by AdmCpj
Summary: Carlos storms out after a fight with Logan. Can Logan find him? Will they make up or break up? First Story Ever! Please R&R


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story EVER! So, I decided to do a short little one shot. I want to especially thank Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak and BieberHendersongrl for all their help! YOU GUYS ROCK! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**

**So without further ado, let's get to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall POV<strong>

"You were SO flirting with him"

"I was not! He's my friend I was just trying to have a conversation with someone! Is that okay with you Logan or are you the only person I'm allowed to talk to?"

"That's not what I'm saying Carlos. All I'm saying is that maybe you shouldn't flirt with every guy you recognize!"

Yeah, Logan and Carlos are fighting again. Those two have been dating for about four months now and everything was going fine up until about a week ago. Now, all they do is fight! Unfortunately, James and I are forced to hear their stupid arguments since they always fight inside the apartment. We would just go to the pool, but its pouring rain outside, so we are stuck here with the two fighting boyfriends.

"Guys enough already! Me and James are trying to relax and play some video games but all we hear is you guys yelling!" I yelled from the other room.

"Then Leave!" Logan angrily retorted.

"You know what? I think I'll leave. I'm not going to stay here just so I can be accused of flirting by you. It's so insulting how much you don't trust me. Goodbye Logan." And with that, Carlos ran out the door, with tears starting to form in his eyes

"You see what you did Logan? Now you drove Carlos away!" James said.

"Carlos wait! I'm sorry! Please don't leave."

"No, Logan. I'm sick of this fighting all the time. Now, I'm going for a walk to reexamine our relationship and see if It's worth continuing. Maybe you should too."

The elevator door closed and Carlos was gone. Logan came back inside and fell to the floor and started sobbing loudly. I know I should go help him but this may be the only calm time we get until Carlos comes back. So, me and James took advantage of the opportunity and continued our video game. Meanwhile, Logan took his sobbing self to his bedroom, but his cries could still be heard throughout the apartment.

**Carlos POV**

What a terrible day! This fighting with Logan has me in a bad mood so I don't even care about the weird looks people give me as a walk through the lobby with a scowl on my face. I walked out into the pouring rain and started walking. I'm not sure where I'm going yet, but I have to get as far away from the Palmwoods as I can, while still knowing my way home. After about a half an hour of walking, I'm no longer angry. Just sad. Sad that the best relationship I've ever had is going down the drain. Is it my fault? I should have appreciated him more. I mean, he's my whole life and what did I do to show him that? Flirt with other guys on our date. God, I'm a terrible boyfriend. How will I ever tell him how sorry I am? How will I ever get him to forgive me and we can go back to the way things were not too long ago. When he would hug me and tell me he loved and I would love every minute of it because I love him. He is my everything. I have to go home.

**Logan POV**

When Carlos left it felt like a ton of bricks suddenly fell on top of me, and I fell to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kendall and James playing a video game and sharing laughs together. Thanks for the help guys. But I don't have time to worry about that now. My chest was already hurting from the loud sobs. When I finally gathered the strength, I went into my bedroom, to cry myself to sleep. But, since it was only about 3:00 pm my body wasn't ready for sleep, so I was left there to think. Think about how awful I was to Carlos. Think about what I should have done differently. I don't blame Carlos for leaving me, after all, I was a total jerk to him. I was accusing, mean, and everything that Carlos would never be to me, and I was to him. I just wish I could redo the past week, and me and Carlos could be ok again. I wish we could go back to when me and Carlos would snuggle on the couch and watch movies, and I'd comfort him if he got scared. I wish he knew how much I love him, or how much he means to me. To prove it to him, I'll go and find him. So I rushed out the door, anxious to reunite with Carlos and see if he'll take me back.

**Carlos POV**

I ran home as fast I could, and prayed that when I got home, me and Logan could be together again. I ran into the apartment.

"Guys, have you seen Logan?"

"Um, he left about twenty minutes ago. He said he was looking for you." James said.

No! What have I done? Now I put Logan in danger too! God, I'm the worst person ever. Now, I just have to wait and pray he comes home safely.

**Logan POV**

I checked the pool. No Carlos. I checked the lobby. No Carlos. I asked around. No one had seen him since he left this morning. I ran out of the Palmwoods and into the busy city of Los Angeles. I looked everywhere. His favorite corn dog stand, his favorite ice cream shop, even the park he goes to when he gets sad. But I couldn't find. I found a bench and sat down. As soon as I did, the tears started flowing. They flowed freely down my face as I tried to grasp the magnitude of the situation. I need to find him. I need to see him. Without him, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I mean, he's the reason I get up in the morning, to see his cute face and his adorable smile. He's the reason I stay happy and positive throughout the day. His innocent charm and grab-life-by-the-horns attitude keep me going everyday. And when I go to sleep, he's what I dream of. I dream about us. I dream about waking up in his arms and getting to spend the whole day with him, and oh my god what am I going to do without him! When I noticed everyone staring at me, I figured it was time to go home. I rushed back into the Palmwoods, face still wet with tears. I see Kendall and James out by the pool, since the rain had cleared up a while ago. When I got into the apartment 2J, I noticed a heap of blankets on the couch. I lifted up the first blanket and I saw Carlos. His face was red, and he was shaking and sniffling.

"Logan I –"

"Carlos I'm so sorry. I was such a jerk and I shouldn't have accused you. I feel awful about this and I just want to make it right again. I know you probably hate me, but on the slim chance you don't, will you take me back?

"Of Course I will, Logan!" Carlos said as a huge smile spread across his face. Then, he pulled into the sweetest kiss of all time. And there we sat, in each other's arms, finally a happy couple again.

* * *

><p><strong>Not very good but it was, after all, my first story ever! So PLEASE, PLEASE review! Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated! (;<strong>


End file.
